Providers of medical services, whether as a hospital department or a stand alone group, find themselves in an increasingly competitive environment. Each provider is trying to capture profitable services to care for their patient populations. Medical service provider departments are often unaware of particular needs, habits, and circumstances of patients in their local markets.